


Death by Padalecki

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Jake has a crush, M/M, Possessive Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Jensen looked up at Jared, and Jesus.  He knew the other guy was tall, but he’d never had him acting like this before.  It was intimidating as all fuck and a complete turn on.  He figured it was better to keep both observations to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by Padalecki

 

  
“Jensen.”  The voice was cold and cool and for the life of him Jensen couldn’t figure out who’s spoken his name. 

Even though Jared was the only one there.

Even though he’d seen his lips move when he said it.

It wasn’t the way Jared said his name.  Jared spoke his name and it was warm and all encompassing.  It was just like Jared really.  It was like a hug from Jared was what it was.  When he said Jensen’s name, it was a verbal hug.

This felt nothing like that.

Jake had looked down as soon as he’d heard the door opening, examining his script like his life depended on it.  When Jensen looked down at him and then back at Jared, the look on his co-star’s face made him wonder if maybe it didn’t.  Which was a freaking weird thought to be having on a Friday night when he was just running lines while he waited for Jared to finish up anyway.

“Hey.  You done finally?”  Jensen asked Jared, trying to get past whatever it was that had Jared looking like he was going to spit fire.  Something from the scene he’d just finished maybe?  He was trying to remember what scene he was doing tonight but he couldn’t remember hearing of anything that would put Jared in this sort of mood. 

“Yeah I am.  How about you?”  Jake looked up then and Jared’s words were directed to the young man.  “Are you done?”

Jake flinched but then he stood up, grabbing his bag and shoving his script in rather haphazardly which wasn’t like him at all.  “Yeah.  Thanks for the help Jensen.  I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah.  See you Monday.”  Jensen said as he watched Jake dance around Jared to the door.  Jared watched him go, his brows furrowed in what Jensen could almost think was anger.

“What the hell was that Jared?”

“What?”

“You suddenly become a Neanderthal man?  Seriously, Jake’s probably fearing for his life right now.  What’s gotten into you?”

“You know, don’t you?”  Jared asked.  His confusion must have shown because Jared continued.  “About Jake’s crush on you.”

Jensen shook his head.  “Yeah.  Look, he came in to ask with some help running lines.  Unless he makes an issue out of it, I’m not going to.”

Jared walked closer, clearing the distance between them in three long strides.  “What if he did Jensen?  What would you do then?”

Jensen looked up at Jared, and Jesus.  He knew the other guy was tall, but he’d never had him acting like this before.  It was intimidating as all fuck and a complete turn on.  He figured it was better to keep both observations to himself.  Jared was kinda funny about office romances and Jensen wasn’t about to confess his own crush when he was reacting so badly to Jake’s. 

“Back off Jared.”  Jensen said, not letting either thought dictate his actions.  Anger was the best way to go, he figured.  Jared didn’t have a right to give him shit about this.  Hell, he was the one that had brought his girlfriend in as a guest star and then started dating another girl when they’d broken up.  “What’s it to you anyway.  I know you’re always saying it’s not smart to do your co-workers but since when did you ever listen to that advice?  Don’t get on me because Jake likes me more than he likes you.”

He wished that was the problem.  He really did because then at least he’d understand where Jared was coming from.  He had no clue about this. 

Jared let out a loud huff and shook his head.  “You don’t get it, do you?  After-  you still don’t get it.”

“Enlighten me then Jared.”

Before he could say anything else he was being pushed back into the wall, closet handle pressing into his spine but he couldn’t care less because Jared’s chest was pressing him back and his lips were dragging against his and that was a very large, hard sign of interest right there against his thigh and he wanted to swallow the moment whole.

If Jared weren’t such a jackass.

He brought his hands up to Jared’s chest and pushed hard until his friend fell back onto the couch.  “What the hell was that?”  Jensen asked.  He continued before Jared could talk.  “Because that?  Seemed like someone laying their claim and as much of me as you get Jared… you don’t get that!”

God he wished he did.  Wished that his crush, okay it wasn’t so much of a crush as he was completely gone over Jared, head over heels in love, would actually resolve itself into something more concrete but he knew that wasn’t what this was.  Jared was a possessive little bitch when it came to Jensen and he’d always been that way.  It was just Jake’s obvious crush that was causing Jared to act out.

Jared looked ready to scream back, until Jensen’s words got through to him.  He lowered his head, eyes down to the floor as he brought his hands up to the back of his neck.  “Jesus, I know.  Alright, I know.”

“What the hell Jared?”

“I’m sorry, alright?”  Jared looked up then and Jensen could see the pain there in ways he’d never seen it before.  “I didn’t mean to… I just… I lost control okay.  I didn’t mean to…  Fuck!”  He was up and moving then, unable to contain the nervous energy that was coming off him in waves. 

“Jay?” 

He was moving towards Jensen again though and Jensen was already against the wall, still there from before and he was just as incapable of moving as he had been.  Jared stopped just a breath away, one hand coming up to Jensen’s mouth, the pads of his fingers tracing Jensen’s lips.  “I need to do this, just once Jen.”  He said softly, painfully.

He was leaning down then, his mouth capturing Jensen’s as his hand slid to the back of his neck, tilting his head to just the perfect angle. 

Jensen didn’t think about it, just opened underneath Jared.  He didn’t understand, didn’t know what the change was, but suddenly he could feel this heat between them, like a connection had finally been made, a connection that he’d been trying to make for years now but had never been able to find the courage for. 

When Jared pulled back, resting his forehead against Jensen’s, his voice was shaky.  “Jensen?”

“Yeah Jared?”  Jensen’s didn’t sound any better.

“You gonna let me do that again?”

“Promise not to go caveman on me again?”

“No.”  There was laughter in his voice, a smile on his lips and Jensen was kinda okay with that, because a possessive Jared was definitely hot.  In proper doses.

Jensen leaned up, biting sharply into Jared’s bottom lip.  “Next time, let’s try this without it, alright?”

“Next time?”  Jared asked, his free hand coming to rest on Jensen’s hip.  “Like, when we get home?”

Jensen smiled.  “Get your things Sasquatch.  If I have to wait too long, I just might go looking for Jake.”

Jared growled into his mouth, one more possessive kiss before he headed out the door.  Jensen watched the door slam, felt the trailer rock with it and wondered if he’d be able to withstand that much more of Jared in his life.  He looked around, thinking about how long he’d watching his co-worker and thought he understood a little better now than he had earlier.  Jared wasn’t against office romances.  He was just against Jensen seeing anyone else, only it’d taken him way too long to clue into the fact.  Well, they had some time to make up and Jensen had plenty of ideas how.

His door opened and he looked to see Jared waiting at the bottom of the stairs.  “You coming Jen?”

He laughed because Jared was back to Jared again, the happy puppy that everyone loved and adored.  “Yeah, I think we have some things to do at home Jay.  Let’s get going.” 

The puppy was gone for a minute, a look of pure heat filled him and for another moment he wondered if he’d be able to handle Jared and all that energy in the bedroom.  He laughed lightly and didn’t say anything to Jared’s questioning look.  Well, if he was going to die by Padalecki, and he was certain Jared would be the death of him somehow, in the bedroom was definitely the way to go.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Fall Fandom Free For All, prompt for [](http://enablelove.livejournal.com/profile)[hd_obsession](http://enablelove.livejournal.com/)


End file.
